Kampf gegen einen Engel
by kleineLaus
Summary: Kurai versucht, ihre große Liebe - Alexiel - vor den Dämonen zu retten. Doch wird sie es schaffen?


Ich habe diese Fanfiction im Winter 2003, als ich mit meiner Freundin im Winter in den Bergen war. Das viele Eis das in den Bergen hing hat mich zu einer ganz bestimmten Szene in der Fanfic inspiriert.

* * *

Es war Setsuna, der bemerkte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Sara schlief noch. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas war anders. Verschlafen ging er in die Küche und trank ein Glas Milch. "Du meine Güte. Wie lange schlaft ihr Menschen eigentlich?" Setsuna erschrak so sehr, dass er sich die ganze Milch ins Gesicht schüttete. Er drehte sich um und sah, das Kurai gemütlich auf einem Stuhl saß und sich anscheinend an seinem und Sara's Kühlschrank bedient hatte. "Oder wart ihr die ganze Nacht auf und habt Bettkämpfe gemacht?", grinste sie. Setsuna wurde rot. "N...nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Und dann fing er an, wie ein Irrer zu lachen. "Ach so", sagte Kurai und grinste noch frecher, "dann schläfst du wohl immer nur mit Unterhose?" Setsuna nahm die Milchkanne und leerte sie genau über Kurai's Kopf aus. "Halt die Klappe, das geht dich nichts an. Außerdem bist du dafür noch viel zu klein." Kurai triefte die Milch von den Haaren. "Selber klein, ich bin älter als du." "Na und? Du bist trotzdem noch ein Kind und was ich mit Sara mache... Moment mal. Was willst du überhaupt hier?" "Ach ja, ich soll dir eine Nachricht von Nanatsusaya überbringen. Hier." Sie hielt ihm einen zusammengefalteten Zettel entgegen. "Von Kira-sempai?" Setsuna nahm den Zettel und las ihn durch:

_ Setsuna, es ist etwas furchtbares passiert. Komm am besten sofort vorbei. Dann erzähle ich dir alles. Kira. _

Kurai hatte den Brief über Setsuna's Schulter mitgelesen (sie stand auf dem Stuhl!). "Jetzt geh schon! Ich werde Sara alles erzählen, wenn sie aufwacht.", sagte Kurai. Setsuna wunderte sich: "Sag mal, kannst du Gedanken lesen?" "Nein, aber ich weiß ja, dass du nur an Sara denkst." "Hmmm...", machte Setsuna und ging. Auf dem Weg zu Kira überlegte er fieberhaft, was so wichtig sein könnte, dass Kira ihn rufen musste. Als er ankam, stand Kira schon in der Tür und wartete. Als er Setsuna sah, packte er ihn und zerrte ihn ins Haus. "Hey, was soll denn das?" "Sei still und komm mit in mein Zimmer!" Als sie in Kira's Zimmer waren, sah Setsuna Arakune auf Kira's Bett sitzen. Setsuna schaute Kira etwas skeptisch an. "Also... wenn das dein großes Problem ist... kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Außerdem wirst du doch wohl noch mit einer Transe fertig, oder bist du so eingerostet?" Setsuna wandte sich zum Gehen doch Kira hielt ihn fest. "Darum geht es doch gar nicht, verdammt noch mal!" "Ach ja? Worum geht es denn dann?" "Die Dämonen sind zurück!", sagte Kira aufgebracht. Setsuna schielte zu Arakune hinüber. "Ja,... das sehe ich." "Du spinnst wohl?! Was soll ich denn mit ihm?" "Na ja, die Verzweiflung lässt einen schon mal dumme Sachen machen. Sagt Sara auch immer." "S...E...T...S...U...N...A!!!" "Äh... haha... immer mit der Ruhe, sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein." "Jetzt ist keine Zeit zum Witze reißen!!! In Tokio sind gefährliche Dämonen aufgetaucht, die nach und nach immer mehr Menschen umbringen!" "Oh, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" "Wie denn bitte?" "Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich meine, allein kann ich ja wohl nicht gegen die kämpfen?" Kira setzte sich neben Arakune. "Natürlich nicht. Arakune, Kurai und ich helfen dir natürlich... Kurai weiß nur noch nichts davon." Setsuna konnte es nicht glauben. "Du schickst sie mit so einer wichtigen Nachricht zu mir und weihst sie nicht mal ein?!" "Bleib ruhig, Setsuna.", sagte Arakune. "Kurai wird uns ganz sicher helfen, du kennst sie doch." "Jaah...", entgegnete Setsuna. "Aber warum habt ihr es ihr nicht gleich gesagt?" "Naja...", sagte Kira. "Wir wollten erst mal sicher gehen, dass du auch mitmachst." (Setsuna's Kommentar dazu: Hmmm... ') "Und außerdem...", fuhr Arakune fort, " müsste es gerade dich sehr interessieren." "Was denn?", fragte Setsuna. Arakune stand auf. "Es geht um Alexiel. Sie wurde von den Dämonen entführt." "WAS?!" Setsuna war entsetzt. Arakune sprach weiter: "Da sie einmal ein Teil deiner Seele war, könnte es sein, dass auch du Schaden davon tragen könntest... Nanatsusaya, vielleicht sollten wir es Kurai lieber doch nicht sagen. Das würde sie sicher nicht verkraften." "Ja,", sagte Kira, "vielleicht hast du recht. Aber wenn Kurai sauer wird, kann ihre Kraft ins Unermessliche steigen. Das könnte ein Vorteil sein." Setsuna konnte das nicht mit anhören. "VORTEIL? Und was ist, wenn sie in ihrer Wut den Verstand verliert und ihr dann etwas passiert?!" Arakune und Kira warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu. "Am besten, wir sagen ihr gar nichts von dem Ganzen, bis alles vorbei ist.", meinte Arakune. Kira stand auf und ballte seine Fäuste. "Seid ihr eigentlich noch ganz dicht? Wir brauchen jeden, den wir kriegen können!" Setsuna packte Kira am Kragen. "Denk doch gefälligst mal an Kurai! Was würdest du tu, wenn deine Geliebte von Dämonen entführt würde?" Kira blieb ganz gelassen. "Ich würde um sie kämpfen. Und jetzt lass los, Setsuna." Auch Arakune mischte sich jetzt ein. "Ja, genau. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn ihr euch jetzt gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt." Setsuna lies Kira los. "Tut mir leid. Aber wenn Kurai etwas passieren würde, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen." "Du wärst dann aber auch nicht schuld, oder?", sagte Kira und legte seine Hand auf Setsuna's Schulter. "Und jetzt gehen wir zu Kurai und erzählen ihr, was passiert ist, okay?" "Okay. Aber vorsichtig!" Kira und Arakune nickten zustimmend und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Setsuna's Haus. Dort angekommen gingen sie zuerst ins Wohnzimmer. "Setzt euch erst mal hin. Ich hole Kurai.", sagte Setsuna. Während es sich Kira und Arakune gemütlich machten (Kira legte die Füße auf den Tisch), ging Setsuna, in der Hoffnung, Kurai würde noch da sein, in die Küche. Doch als er die Küche betrat, stockte ihm der Atem. Kurai lag am Boden - blutüberströmt und weinend (und ohnmächtig). "KURAI!", schrie Setsuna und stürzte zu ihr. Er nahm sie in die Arme und schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Kurai! Kurai, bitte sag was! Was ist passiert?" "Setsuna!" Auch Kira und Arakune kamen in die Küche gestürmt. "Oh Teufel!" Arakune schlug die Hände vor den Mund. (Man muss bedenken, dass Dämonen niemals zu Gott beten...) Auch er stürzte zu Kurai und kniete sich neben sie und Setsuna. "Kurai..." Setsuna drückte Arakune vorsichtig die verletzte Kurai in die Arme und rannte ins Schlafzimmer, um nach Sara zu sehen. "Gott sei Dank.", seufzte Setsuna. Sara schlief immer noch tief und fest. Setsuna schrieb schnell auf einen kleinen Zettel:

_ Liebe Sara, ich bin schnell mal weggegangen um etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Suche mich nicht, ich bin bald zurück. In Liebe Setsuna _

und legte den Zettel neben Sara aufs Kopfkissen. Als er dann wieder in die Küche zurück ging kam Kira auf ihn zu. Und noch bevor er sich versah, hatte er auch schon eine heftige Ohrfeige von Kira bekommen. "Au! Wofür war das denn?" "Oh man, bist du echt so bescheuert? Heile endlich Kurai! Du hast doch noch Alexiel's Heilkräfte!" "Ach ja, stimmt. Trotzdem hätte Sara auch verletzt sein können!" "Na und? Vorhin hieß es noch, ich zitiere: ,Wenn Kurai etwas passieren würde, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen!' Stimmt's oder hab ich recht?" "Ja, ja, is ja gut. Aber Sara ist meine Freundin..." "Schwester!" "Ach is doch jetzt egal!" Arakune wurde langsam ungeduldig: "Hallo?! Könntet ihr eure Streiterei vielleicht auf später verschieben?" "Oh, ja, natürlich!" (') Setsuna beugte sich über Kurai und heilte sie. Ihre Wunden verschwanden und Kurai öffnete ihre Augen. "Alexiel!" Sie sprang so ruckartig auf, dass sie Arakune umwarf. "Wo ist Alexiel?" Kurai blickte weinend im Zimmer umher. Arakune nahm sie in die Arme. "Ganz ruhig. Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" "Alexiel ist... sie ist..." Kurai brachte es einfach nicht fertig, weiter zu sprechen. "Ist schon gut. Du musst nicht weiterreden, Kurai." Arakune drückte sie an sich. Setsuna hielt Kurai ein Glas Wasser entgegen. "Hier Kurai. Trink erst mal was, dann geht es dir bestimmt besser." Kurai nahm das Glas in ihre zitternde Hand und trank es aus. Es herrschte einige Minuten Schweigen, dann sagte Setsuna: "Ich glaube es wäre am besten, wenn wir wieder zu Kira gehen. Etwas frische Luft tut Kurai bestimmt gut und außerdem will ich Sara nicht in die Sache mit reinziehen." Kira und Arakune stimmten zu. Auf dem Weg zu Kira wurde Kurai etwas ruhiger. Sie gingen wieder in Kira's Zimmer. Setsuna sah, dass Kurai immer noch sehr nervös war. Er ging auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf. "Keine Sorge. Wir werden Alexiel befreien." "Befreien?", schrie Kurai sauer. "Befreien ist gut! Sie hat gerade eben versucht, mich zu töten!" Arakune, Kira und Setsuna sahen sich überrascht an. "Sie hat dich angegriffen?!" Setsuna war entsetzt. "Verdammt noch mal!" Kira schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?" "Kira!" Setsuna warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Kurai sah Kira (immer noch weinend) an. "Warum ich mich nicht gewehrt habe? Ich könnte Alexiel nie weh tun! Nie! Verstehst du? Aber das könntet ihr doch alle nicht, oder?" Arakune legte Kurai die Hand auf die Schulter. "Natürlich nicht.", sagte er. Kurai sah zu Setsuna. Er lächelte. "Ich auch nicht. Sie war ja schließlich mal ein Teil meiner Seele." Er zwinkerte Kurai zu. "So ein sentimentales Gerede." Kira saß inzwischen auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl. "Wir haben uns doch getroffen, um den Feind zu vernichten." "Vernichten?" Kurai kam mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu. "Wenn du Alexiel auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann schwöre ich beim Teufel, dass ich dich umbringen werde!" Kira stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand. "Jetzt bleib mal ruhig, kleine. Ich rede doch nicht von Alexiel, sondern von den Dämonen, die sie entführt haben. Aber wenn es nicht anders geht, werde ich sogar gegen Alexiel kämpfen." (When I must, I do! hihi) Kurai sah ihn wütend an, sagte aber nichts mehr. "Du siehst es also ein?", fragte Kira. Kurai nickte. "Ja. Wenn es keine Chance mehr gibt sie zu retten, dann..." "Dann kann ich also mit deiner Hilfe rechnen?", unterbrach Kira sie. Setsuna hielt Kira den Mund zu. "Kurai! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Gib nicht auf! Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit!" Kurai schaute ihn ernst an. "Ich gebe nicht auf, aber ich tu, was ich tun muss." Kira hatte sich aus Sestuna's Griff befreit. "So ist es recht,... Prinzessin." "Also dann,", Kurai's Stimme zitterte ein wenig. "Auf in den Kampf. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." "Du hast recht." Arakune stand hinter ihr und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Kira stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Gehen wir! Setsuna?" Setsuna nickte ihm mit einem ernsten Blick zu und die vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der Dämonen. Doch als sie dort ankamen, war alles still. Es war, als ob alles ausgestorben wäre. "Hm... ich dachte, die Dämonen machen hier immer so einen höllischen Krach.", meinte Kira. Arakune streckte seinen Arm aus, so dass die anderen stehen blieben. "Pssst! Hier ist jemand.", sagte er und schon sprang ein total zernarbter Dämon auf ihn zu. "Vorsicht!", rief Setsuna und stieß Arakune zur Seite. Der Dämon streifte Setsuna's Arm mit seinen scharfen Krallen. "Setsuna!" Kurai stürzte zu ihm und half ihm auf die Beine. "Danke, Kurai. Es geht schon. Ist halb so wild." "Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte der Dämon mit einer merkwürdig verzerrten Stimme. "Gib uns Alexiel zurück!", rief Kurai. Der Dämon lachte. "Hol sie dir doch! Aber unsere Königin wird damit nicht einverstanden sein." "Königin? Meinst du Alexiel?", fragte Setsuna. Der Dämon grinste. "Ja, ganz genau." "Oh man,", Kira sah etwas amüsiert aus. "Wie verzweifelt seid ihr eigentlich, dass ihr euch schon einen Engel als Königin sucht?" "Sie wird nicht mehr lange ein Engel sein.", sagte Arakune. "Je länger sie den bösen Mächten ausgesetzt wird, desto mehr dämonische Wellen strömen in sie ein. Und wenn es dann so weit ist..." "...macht sie vor nichts und niemandem mehr Halt.", beendete Kurai den Satz. "Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie die ganze Welt vernichtet!" Setsuna und die anderen nickten sich gegenseitig zu. "Bring uns zu ihr!", rief Setsuna dem Dämon entgegen. Dieser lachte höhnisch. "Gern, wenn ihr euch freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen begebt." "Wir sind bereit!", rief Kurai. Der Dämon winkte sie mit einer Handbewegung hinter sich her und führte sie einen scheinbar endlos langen, finsteren Gang entlang. In der Dunkelheit klammerte sich Kurai, ohne es zu merken, an Sestuna's Jacke fest. Er legte seinen Arm um sie. "Du musst keine Angst haben, Kurai. Wir sind alle hier, um Alexiel zu retten und gemeinsam werden wir es auch schaffen." Verlegen lies Kurai Setsuna's Jacke los. "Ich hab doch gar keine Angst. Mir... ist nur kalt." "Ach so.", sagte Setsuna, doch innerlich wusste er, dass Kurai wahnsinnige Angst davor hatte, gegen Alexiel zu kämpfen. Und auch ihm und den anderen beiden ging es nicht viel anders. Nach einer ganzen Weile kamen sie in einem riesigen Saal an. Am anderen Ende stand ein riesengroßer Thron und darauf saß... "Alexiel!" Kurai rannte in ihre Richtung, die anderen ihr hinterher, um sie aufzuhalten. Etwa 5 Meter vor Alexiel wurde Kurai plötzlich zurück geschleudert. "Kurai!" Arakune fing sie auf, wurde aber umgeworfen. "Man, wie oft willst du mich heute noch umwerfen, Kurai?", sagte er. "Danke, trotzdem.", sagte Kurai und grinste etwas. Sie sah zu Alexiel hinüber. "Alexiel! Komm zu dir!" Alexiel stand auf und ging langsam auf Kurai und die anderen zu. Der Dämon, der sie hergebracht hatte, flüchtete nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Was wollen zwei Dämonen und zwei Menschen von mir? Antwortet!" "Wir, äh...", Setsuna wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Kurai hingegen wusste sehr genau, was sie wollte. "Alexiel, du bist nicht du selbst! Denk doch mal nach! Du warst früher so lieb und du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Hast du das wirklich vergessen?" Kurai brach wieder in Tränen aus. "Wie redest du denn mit mir?", sagte Alexiel und schoss eine schwarze Energiekugel auf Kurai. "Verdammt, sie hat schon gewaltige Kräfte der Dämonen.", sagte Kira, der (man glaubt's kaum) kurz vor der Verzweiflung stand. Doch Kurai gab nicht auf. "Alexiel! Erinnere dich! Du hast mich vor den Engeln gerettet. Und du hast gesagt, dass du mich für immer beschützen willst!" "Warum sollte ich ein Kind wie dich beschützen wollen?" Alexiel's Blick war so starr und kalt, dass Kurai zu zittern anfing. "Hast du Angst, kleiner Dämon?" Sie ging weiter auf Kurai zu. Die anderen stellten sich vor sie. "Das reicht jetzt!", rief Setsuna. "Wie lange willst du sie noch quälen?" "Wie lange?" Alexiel lachte. "Von mir aus, bis sie sich zu Tode fürchtet!" Sie schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und Setsuna, Kira und Arakune fielen durch eine Falltür. Kurai versuchte, Setsuna fest zu halten, doch Alexiel schoss sie weg. "Setsuna!", rief Kurai. "Du hast doch gesagt, wir schaffen es zusammen!" "Och, das ist aber Pech." Alexiel lachte wieder. Sie stand jetzt genau vor Kurai. "Alexiel, was hast du vor?" "Du hast mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Hast du Angst, oder nicht?" Kurai liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Ja. Ja, ich habe Angst. Aber nicht vor dir, sonder um dich. Ich habe Angst, dich für immer zu verlieren!" Alexiel lachte abermals. "Na gut. Ich werde dich verschonen. Du darfst mir als meine rechte Hand dienen." Sie streckte Kurai ihre Hand entgegen. Kurai zögerte. "Unter anderen Umständen, gerne." Sie stand auf. "Aber so nicht. Nicht, solange du so gemein zu den anderen bist." "Die anderen? Du meinst die drei von vorhin? Das waren doch Flaschen." "Nein, das waren sie nicht! Sie sind meine Freunde! Unsere Freunde!" Alexiel sah etwas verärgert aus. "Du willst dich also nicht auf meine Seite stellen?" "Nein!" Kurai schüttelte den Kopf. Alexiel ging einen Schritt zurück. "Na dann. Kämpfe! Oder ich bringe dich um!" Sie breitet ihre Flügel aus und flog nach oben. Plötzlich kam Wasser aus den Wänden. "Was jetzt, Alexiel? Willst du baden?", rief Kurai nach oben, doch plötzlich begann das Wasser zu gefrieren. "Mist!" Kurai faltete ihre Flügel auseinander und flog ebenfalls hoch. "Schade,", sagte Alexiel gespielt traurig, "ich hätte dich gerne als Eisstatue gesehen." Kurai konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass dieses herzlose Monstrum wirklich Alexiel sein sollte. Aber eines wusste sie sicher: Sie musste Kira's Rat befolgen und kämpfen - egal, wie schwer es ihr auch fallen würde. Inzwischen war der ganze Raum komplett eingeeist. An der Wand hing das Eis herunter, wie ein riesiger gefrorener Wasserfall. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Kurai diesen Anblick sogar schön gefunden. Sie blickte zu Alexiel hinauf, die anscheinend darauf wartete, dass Kurai irgendetwas unüberlegtes tat. "Na dann..." Kurai ließ mit ihrer Magie ihr Schwert erscheinen und flog noch ein Stück höher, um mit Alexiel auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein. Auch in Alexiel's Hand erschien jetzt ein Schwert. Nicht Nanatsusaya, wie sonst immer. Nein, es war ein Schwert so schwarz, wie die Nacht und es strahlte eine unheimlich böse Energie aus. Kurai zitterte. Alexiel holte aus und ihr Schwert kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Kurai zu. Sie konnte Alexiel's Schlag gerade noch abwehren. Ein harter Kampf entfachte. Kurai wurde immer schwächer, Alexiel jedoch schien immer stärker zu werden. "Na, was ist? Gibst du auf?", fragte Alexiel mit einem bösen Grinsen. "Niemals!" Kurai hob ihr Schwert und schlug wieder zu. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie eine Art Stromschlag. Sie war eingehüllt in die schwarze Energie von Alexiel's Schwert. Kurai entwich ein erstickter Schrei. Mit einem Mal hörte Alexiel's Schwert auf, sie zu lähmen. Doch Kurai hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie stürzte zu Boden und ihr Schwert landete einige Meter neben ihr. Sie versuchte, es zu erreichen, doch plötzlich landete Alexiel vor ihr. "Du gibst also immer noch nicht auf? Wie dumm du bist. Bist ja auch noch ein Kind." Kurai schaute auf den Boden. "Ja, vielleicht bin ich dumm. Aber ich bin nicht hergekommen, um aufzugeben. Und ich werde nicht aufhören gegen dich zu kämpfen." Alexiel schoss einen großen Energieball auf Kurai ab, so dass diese nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Kurai rutschte auf dem Eis bis nach hinten an die Wand. Alexiel ging auf sie zu und hielt ihr ihr schwarzes Schwert an die Kehle. Sie hob damit Kurai's Kinn so hoch, dass sie ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. "Ja. Weine ruhig. Lass mich deine Verzweiflung spüren, denn das macht mich stark!" Sie lachte wieder ihr grausames Lachen. "Sieh es doch ein! Du hast verloren." "Ja, du hast recht. Ich hatte von Anfang an keine Chance gegen dich. Aber..." Kurai blickte zu Alexiel auf. "Die Liebe kann Wunder bewirken, Alexiel." "Was sagst du da? Liebe? Pah! So ein Unsinn!" Doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte Kurai ihr einen Energieball in den Bauch geschleudert und Alexiel wurde zu Boden geworfen. Kurai nahm Alexiel's Schwert, das diese fallen gelassen hatte und ging ohne aufzusehen auf sie zu. Als sie bei ihr angekommen war, hob sie das Schwert über ihr. "Wenn du das tust, wirst du mich für immer verlieren.", sagte Alexiel. "Das weiß ich.", sagte Kurai. Sie stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. "Und das hier tut mir mehr weh, als dir, Alexiel. Glaub mir." Kurai stieß das Schwert genau durch Alexiel's Herz. Sofort schmolz das Eis und das Wasser verschwand. Auch Alexiel's Schwert löste sich auf. Kurai sank neben Alexiel auf die Knie. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Ganz vorsichtig nahm sie Alexiel's leblosen Körper in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Am liebsten würde sie auch sterben. Hier und jetzt. Neben Alexiel. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas ihre Schulter berührte. Sie schaute nach hinten. "Setsuna!" "Kurai. Du hast das richtige getan." Hinter Setsuna standen Kira und Arakune. Alle drei hatten Schürfwunden und waren dreckig. "Komm jetzt." Setsuna nahm Alexiel auf die Arme und trug sie zu ihrem Thron. "Hier wird sie in Frieden ruhen. Keiner wird sie finden." Kira machte sich auf den Weg durch den langen Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Arakune schob Kurai mit sanfter Gewalt hinter Kira her. Auch Setsuna kam ihnen nach. Kurai, die ihren Blick nicht von Alexiel wenden konnte, fragte sich, ob sie wirklich das richtige getan hatte. "Kurai?" Setsuna blieb stehen. Kurai hielt ebenfalls an. "Alexiel wird nie wirklich sterben. Sie kann auf ewig in deinem Herzen weiterleben, wenn du es willst." Kurai sah Setsuna eine Weile an und ging dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, weiter. Setsuna sah mit einem etwas verunsichertem Blick zu Arakune hinüber. Dieser zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Ohne auch nur irgendein weiteres Wort zu wechseln und ohne die vielen Menschen zu beachten, die ihnen neugierig hinterher sahen, weil sie so dreckig waren, gingen die vier zurück zu Setsuna's Wohnung. Kaum hatte Setsuna die Tür geöffnet, kam auch schon Sara aus der Küche gestampft. "Setsuna! Mal eben kurz weg, wie? Sag mal, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon auf dich warte?" Sie redete weiter, ohne Setsuna auch nur ein einziges Wort sagen zu lassen. "Fünf Stunden! Und überhaupt, was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht? Du hast dich wieder geprügelt, stimmt's? Und ihr Raudis habt ihn doch bestimmt dazu angestachelt!", schrie sie die anderen an. Doch als sie sah, das Kurai scheinbar geistlich gar nicht anwesend war, wurde Sara plötzlich sehr besorgt. "Was ist passiert? Die Dämonen sind wieder da, hab ich recht?" (Keine Ahnung woher Sara das jetzt plötzlich weiß, muss wohl so 'ne Art weibliche Intuition sein...) Setsuna nickte. "Sara, wärst du bitte so nett, uns Tee zu machen?", fragte er. Sara nickte. "Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich." Sie verschwand in der Küche, während sich die anderen ins Wohnzimmer setzten. Arakune setzte sich neben Kurai und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. "Kurai, jetzt sag doch mal wieder was.", sagte er, doch Kurai reagierte nicht. Sie starrte nur unentwegt vor sich auf den Boden und reagierte auf überhaupt nichts mehr. "Ich glaube sie hat einen Schock.", sagte Kira. "Lasst sie am besten eine Weile in Ruhe." Sara kam mit einem Tablett, auf dem der Tee stand, ins Wohnzimmer. "Geht es ihr immer noch nicht besser?", fragte sie mit einem besorgten Blick auf Kurai. "Nein.", sagte Arakune, der die ganze Zeit versuchte, mit Kurai zu reden, oder ihr wenigstens eine winzige Reaktion ab zu erlangen. Sara stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. "Vielleicht will sie lieber mit einem Mädchen darüber reden. Soll ich es mal versuchen?" "Ja, vielleicht hast du mehr Glück.", sagte Setsuna und Arakune rückte ein Stück zur Seite. Als Sara sich neben Kurai setzte, sah diese plötzlich auf. "Wow.", sagte Kira. "Du hast ja wirklich was bewirkt." "Aber... ich hab mich doch nur hingesetzt." "Kurai? Was hast du?", fragte Setsuna, als Kurai plötzlich aufstand. "Ich spüre Alexiel's Aura.", sagte Kurai plötzlich und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Die anderen warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu. "Meint ihr...", Setsuna konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Kira und Arakune rannten auf einmal ebenfalls los. Er sah Sara an. Sara schaute zurück. "Kannst du mir vielleicht endlich erklären, was los ist?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt. Setsuna packte sie am Arm. "Das erklär' ich dir unterwegs. Komm mit!" Er zog sie hinter sich her. Sie mussten sich ganz schön beeilen, um hinter Kira und Arakune herzukommen. Unterwegs hatte Setsuna Sara alles erklärt und als sie wieder bei dem langen Gang ankamen, war Kurai schon längst darin verschwunden. Kurai war schon fast bei dem großen Saal angekommen, in dem sie vorhin gegen Alexiel gekämpft hatte. Sie stieß die Tür auf. Alexiel saß auf dem Thron und sah Kurai etwas verwirrt entgegen. "Was...?" "Alexiel!" Kurai rannte mit Freudentränen in den Augen zu Alexiel. Doch sie blieb vor ihr stehen und schaute sie an. Sie wusste noch nicht so recht, ob sie wirklich glauben konnte, was sie da sah und ob Alexiel auch wirklich wieder gut war. Alexiel sah Kurai an. "Was hast du denn? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" "Geht es dir gut, Alexiel?", fragte Kurai. Alexiel nickte und lächelte. Jetzt war Kurai sich sicher, dass Alexiel nicht mehr böse war. Sie schaute Alexiel an. Es waren die gleichen warmen Augen, wie sonst auch immer, die Kurai ansahen. Plötzlich erschien ein gleißendes Licht im Raum. Und aus ihm kam... Adam Kadamon. "Wie ich sehe, hat meine Macht gewirkt.", sagte er und lächelte. Kurai schaute ihn fragend an. "Deine Macht? Dann hast du...?" Alexiel legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Kurai sah sie an und Alexiel lächelte. Adam Kadamon sprach weiter. "Alexiel. Auch, wenn du dich Gott wiedersetzt hast, ist es meine Pflicht, dich zu beschützen." "Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich plötzlich von Dämonen angegriffen wurde. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Adam Kadamon entgegnete: "Die Dämonen haben dich ihren dämonischen Kräften unterzogen und dich zu ihrer Königin gemacht." "Königin? Ich?", wunderte sich Alexiel. Adam Kadamon nickte. "Ja. Und du hättest die ganze Welt zerstören können, aber dieser kleine Dämon hier...", er lächelte Kurai zu, "... hat um dich gekämpft. Doch leider waren die bösen Kräfte in dir schon zu stark und ihr ist nichts anders übrig geblieben, als dich umzubringen. Jetzt weißt du, was vorgefallen ist. Also dann, ich hab noch zu tun." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Kurai sah traurig auf den Boden. Alexiel kniete sich hin und umarmte sie. "Es tut mir leid, Alexiel. Verzeih mir." Kurai fing wieder an zu weinen. Alexiel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Ich bin dir sogar dankbar. Durch dich ist die Welt gerettet worden." "Ganz genau." Setsuna und die anderen waren inzwischen ebenfalls angekommen. Auch ihnen standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Gehen wir?" Arakune streckte Kurai und Alexiel die Hand entgegen. Kurai sah Alexiel an und die beiden nickten sich zu. Arakune und Alexiel nahmen Kurai an den Händen und zusammen gingen alle zurück nach Hause, wo sie ein friedliches Leben führen konnten. Doch die Dämonen waren noch nicht besiegt...

* * *

So, ich hoffe, euch hat meine Fanfic gefallen. Eigentlich hatte ich ursprünglich noch eine Fortsetzung im Kopf, die ich auch angefangen habe, aber irgendwie is das nix geworden. Also lasse ich es so.  
  
Das war's dann mit meiner ersten Fanfiction. Bye!

Na dann... Reviewt mal schön! .   
Eure

kleine Laus


End file.
